Prince Among The Thieves
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue? Yaoi. Please R & R for me to continue! Beta'er needed! On Hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Prince Among The Thieves **

**Rating: M, of course~ **

**Parings: Toshiro x All XD vote on my poll when it's done! **

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Cursing, and much more! **

**Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue? **

**Other: Check out Dartboi-sempai's new story Hallibel's new fraccion! Sempai helped me with this story and is now my new friend and partner in crime, so thanks again! :3 Not beta'ed either so please bare with me. ****  
**

* * *

**Røxanne:...*is staring at nothing, spacing out***

**Gin:*waves his hand in her face, grinning* Oi~ **

**Aizen:*is sitting upon his throne* She dosent own Bleach, only Tite Kubo-san dose, if she did...you know the rest. **

**Røxanne:...*dosent blink* **

* * *

**Now it's clear to see**

**You've forgotten me**

**Ever since I was the prince among thieves**

**So you hold me down**

**Strip away my crown**

**Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found~ + **

**- Band: SR-71, Song: Goodbye **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Reborn _**  
**

They swarmed all around him, leering at him with malicious grins, others tensed ready to attack him at any opening they saw even if for only a moment. Some began licking at their weapons and claws, while others bared their jagged and crooked teeth, sneering to intimidate him. Watching them with cold, calculating eyes, the seemingly trapped Vasto Lorde didn't look scared at all, rather quite bored with all of this. Before he had a chance to bring out his sword, a snake-like Adjuchas slithered forth, purple tongue flicking lazily at the air.

" Sssooo...are you ready to give up...?" it hissed, flashing smooth white teeth in a ugly smirk.

" Try your worst," uttered the Vasto Lorde completely ignoring the naked threat. This immediately caused the crowd of hollows in a wild uproar, by instinct they all at once lunged at the Vasto Lorde unaware of how the said hollow was by any means weak.

They made this too easy.

At an inhuman speed, the Vasto Lorde swung his blade gracefully in a curved arc, easily slicing through half the hollow bunch. Cry's and gasps of pain soon filled the air, as well as the thick and sickening smell of blood, followed by soft crunching and tearing sounds.

Swallowing the last mouth full, the Vasto Lorde wiped his mouth leaving a faint smear of pink.

" Tch...not even fulling..." the hollow murmured, standing up and letting his pure white wings spread outward, ready for flight. Not even sparing another glance at the blood soaked sand, the Vasto Lorde took off towards a group of pillars, spiky tail trailing after him.

Flying smoothly above the endless sand dunes the white haired Vasto Lorde felt a sharp hunger pain naw at his insides. He grimaced a little, hating the feeling of being empty if only for a while. He signed softly, hovering above a slim ivory tower for a moment, he then slowly landed to his feet as his wings could no longer hold him up from the lack of energy he had. His teal eyes narrowed slightly in frustration as he folded his now tired wings hesitantly. Gripping his sword which hung loosely at his side, the hollow glanced around deep in thought.

...Bingo.

A faint sweet smelling reitsu caught his attention. Smiling smugly to himself he then proceeded on foot, using his speed to quickly cover the distance between him and his newly found prey. His hunger was becoming almost unbearable now.

As he studied his prey with cool jaded eyes, the porcupine-like Adjuchas bristled at him hackles raised in warning. It growled at him, beady black eyes wacthing his every move. His nose twitched, and he noticed the porcupine was almost curled in a ball already, black blood oozed from a deep wound in its side. It was dying that's for sure, and he would be the one to devour its sweet flesh in the end.

" Your wounded," he whispered taking a tentative step closer to the Adjuchas who growled deeply flashing teeth in a non too kindly way.

" I know that..." it whimpered, curling more into itself.

The Vasto Lorde refrained from using his sword, his claws and teeth would do the trick. Tearing into its soft flesh wouldnt be too hard, this hollow didn't need to be cut up, only devoured. Taking a few steps closer to the injured hollow, the Vasto Lorde scoffed as the other spat at him hissing, shooting a quill towards his teal eyes which he caught effortlessly in the air, before it reached his face in his clawed hand.

" Don't waste your time, your finished."

Crushing the spike in his hand, the white haired Vasto Lorde kicked the hollow hard onto its side where it squealed loudly in agony. Before it could scamper away the teal eyed hollow used his tail and struck it in its heart, ripping the said organ from the porcupine's chest cavity. With a gasp of breath, the hollow's body turned to dust and a dry breeze blew by, scattering the Adjuchas remains across the sand dunes in an instant.

Scarfing down the hollow's heart like a rabid dog, the Vasto Lorde's power grew a great deal. The others sweet reitsu added an sharp edge to his already icy spiritual pressure. He was satisfied for now...

" Oi."

Looking behind him the white haired hollow was the least bit surprised, this person had been following him for a few hours now, nothing new.

" Your Toshiro Hitsugaya...right?" inquired Grimmjow, looking rather laid back with his hands in his pockets.

" Why do you ask?"

" Aizen-sama wishes your presence."

* * *

**Røxanne: Huh? *Snaps out of it* **

**... **

**Røxanne: _OH DEAR GOD! _**

**Gin:*cackles* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Prince Among The Thieves**

**Rating: M, of course~ **

**Parings: Toshiro x All XD vote on my poll please ! **

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Cursing, and much more!**

**Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue?**

**Other: Check out Dartboi-sempai's new story Hallibel's new fraccion! Sempai helped me with this story and is now my new friend and partner in crime, so thanks again! :3 Not beta'ed either so please bare with me. xD**

* * *

**Røxanne: He's so ugly! *covers eyes***

**Gin: *puts the baby picture away* I know~**

**Røxanne: Who knew he was an f-ugly baby!**

**Gin: His babysitter and parent, maybe if they didn't put a paper bag on his head first! *grins* **

**Aizen: *walks in* Whats so funny you two?**

**Røxanne: ...**

* * *

**Your perfect world**

**Has been upset**

**And this is the best its gonna get~ + **

**- Band: Celldweller, Song: Best it's gonna get**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Recruited  
_

Las Noches was themed only one color- a sickly white- and it made Toshiro slightly queasy to his stomach. Barely sparing his new surroundings a second glance the Vasto Lorde kept quite and followed Grimmjow too where he was being requested to. More specifically, _a person _that requested him.

Aizen.

The name felt... familiar. Every time he thought about it an ache flamed inside his head. Emotions he scarcely knew, faintly moved within him just beneath the thin surface. He wasn't sure but one was boiling rage, and the other...cold fear. Does he know this man some how?

" Grimmjow, how nice of you to join us." Aizen spoke slowly from his throne, resting his chin on his hand.

" I brought him as you asked."

Everyone besides the 6th espanda turned their eyes towards Toshiro who glared venomously at them with smoldering teal eyes. He parted his lips just a little so his fangs were peaking out, and he opened his wings wide snarling.

" What are looking at?!" he hissed, eyes flashing a bloody red color. Power was rolling off him in waves, threatening to suffocate anything and everything in its path. Everyone filched, except Aizen who just chuckled.

" Relax Toshrio-kun..." he cooed.

The Vasto Lorde shivered at the tone of voice the other used, the velvety sound washed over him in bliss. Relaxing his shoulders and tucking his wings away he took a few steps forward towards Aizen, eyes roaming silently over the other. On instinct he bowed his head in greeting, showing he was willing to submissive...but only for as long as he needed to do so.

" You requested me, M'lord?" Toshiro murmured, boldly locking eyes with the king of Las Noches. A smile instantly spread on the kings face, threatening to crack it in half.

" You are a newly born Vasto Lorde of only a week am I correct?" the ex-captain spoke with a controlled, calm baritone.

Toshiro nodded.

" Hai M'lord."

Aizen continued smoothly," I want you to join my ranks as the Zero espada."

Everyone all gasped in surprise, Luppi gapped completely outraged and stepped forward. Arms failing wildly as he spoke his mind, all eyes were on him instantly." W-what lord Aizen?! That's outrageous! I bet he couldn't even kill a-"

Aizen laughed, bellowing a hollow sound of spite." Oh, number 6 are you sure?" his brown eyes grew sharp and steely. Luppi swallowed nervously but continued on with his pointless rant anyway.

" Are you sure you can even trust him! He looks like the brat from the soul soc-!"

The Vasto Lorde's sword seemed to growl as Toshiro sliced off Luppi's arm in one fluid movement, his cyan eyes impassive and icy." You Bastard!" screeched the ex-esapada, reaching for his sword. Before he could pull out his weapon a hand shot out and punched him right in the stomach, causing him to cry out. " G-grimmjow..." Luppi coughed, blood dripping down his chin. The blue haired male sneered, powering up a cero.

" Pathetic."

A blade sunk deep within Luppi's left eye, making him shriek unholily. Grimmjow stopped his cero pulling back from the other as Luppi's whole body became incased with a thick layer of ice. Warm, hot blood splattered on the clean, white tile as Toshiro ripped his sword from the hollow's eye then, effortlessly cut off the ex-espada's head. A sickening crunch was heard as Luppi's head hit the floor, frosty with ice, and eyes widened and blank.

Nobody moved while Aizen spoke, clearly amused." Oh, why did you do that?" he questioned with a smirk.

" He annoyed me." Toshiro sheathed his sword, licking some blood which caked his finger tips in bright gleaming red." Am I in trouble M'lord?" he asked, raising a brow.

The ex-captain shook his head," of course not, Histugaya-kun."

Toshiro froze, shoulders tightening in anger." How do you know my last name?"

Aizen stayed impassive." Because I created you, and own you now that your in my ranks...call it a hunch."

Toshiro fisted his hands in his tan colored cloak, eyes casted downward. His tail swished nervously in the air, and his jaw was clenched while he grinded his teeth together." Where do I start?"

Aizen gestured a hand lazily toward a espada who stepped forward, bowing respectively." Ulquiorra will show you around Toshiro-kun."

* * *

**Røxanne: Ummm...it's a inside joke Aizen **

**Aizen: *raises a brow* Care to tell me about it? **

**Gin: *coughs* Awkward as always...~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Prince Amoug The Theives **

**Rating: M, of course~**

**Parings: Toshiro x All XD vote on my poll please !**

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Cursing, and much more!**

**Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue?**

**Other: Check out Dartboi-sempai's new story Hallibel's new fraccion! Sempai helped me with this story and is now my new friend and partner in crime, so thanks again! :3 Not beta'ed either so please bare with me. xD**

* * *

**Røxanne:*coughs* **

**Gin:* looks around and whistles* **

**Aizen: Oh, I see... well then...**

**Røxanne: IT WAS GIN! *runs away* **

**Gin: Shit...**

* * *

**Theres been a whisper**

**Love me, love me **

**That's all I ask for **

**Love me, love me~ + **

**- Artist: Meg & Dia, Song: Monster **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The ropes **_

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Toshiro once again followed a fellow number to a new room. He was on edge the whole entire time, something about number four made him feel itchy under that intense, dark green gaze.

" Something the matter?"

Toshiro whipped his head from the side to look at Ulquiorra in shock. Growling the Vasto Lorde let his anger slip up," And why do you care?!" he spat in the others face.

Ulquiorra reacted the way Toshiro thought was never possible. He almost punched the others face in.

" You seem scared of me, _Zero._" his green eyes, were emotionless as always, but held a little glint of wariness in their distant depths.

Toshiro held in his breath, those eyes were hypnotic. The cold, icy orbs reminded him of winter frost. Bone chilling, yet comfortable in their own harsh way. A trill of shivers ran pleasantly up his spine. Toshiro recoiled as he noticed how close the other was to him, watching.

" Your not afraid, but thrilled?" Ulquiorra questioned out loud, but more to Toshiro then himself.

" ..." Toshiro couldn't speak, the others words stunned him. Thrilled? Why would he be thrilled? He should be angry! He should have ripped Ulquiorra to shreds! He should have...but he didn't.

" Anyway, Zero, I will show you to your room. Your new wardrobe will be there, after you change meet me in the throne room." Ulquiorra turned around, brushing Toshiro's protesting off and left around the corner.

The Vasto Lorde sprinted after him, a door greeted him with the number Zero in golden letters instead of Ulquiorra. " Dammit!"

Strolling inside the plain white room, Toshiro noticed a white robe lay waiting for him neatly in a square on the bed. Picking up the article of clothing in distaste, the white haired hollow began to strip.

His slim lean body fit perfectly in the robe, which hugged his body tightly, looking like a second skin. The long sleeves hung off his arms, and the stash given to him to keep the robe from slipping off his waist was a deep, aqua color. Like blue blood.

Growling Toshrio noticed there was no room or place for his tail to go. The clothing smushed his tail against his back, yet his wings were no trouble since he could hide them. The spikes dug slightly into his skin, drawing a little blood. This was the first time Toshiro had been cut, or his skin breached. It fascinated him, but not by very much.

Huffing in defeat, he just let it be. Right now his top priority was to gain Aizen's trust and learn why the brunette looks at him hungrily. Toshiro felt a thin sliver strike someplace inside his heart, fear twisted his gut. He was not prey, he was a predator, nothing could change that. Not even the king of Las Noches himself.

" Tch..."

Toshiro gritted his teeth and stalked out of his room. Following the labyrinth of hallways back to the throne room, which was empty besides a grinning Aizen, sitting upon his white throne.

" Ah, are you comfortable enough?" Aizen asked, standing up from his chair and slowly making his way over to Toshiro.

Toshiro instantly bristled.

The ex-captains fake smile grew, and he gently tucked a few white strands of hair behind Toshiro's ear in a soothing manner. The Vasto Lorde felt Aizen's power curl around him and he felt a raw growl bubble from his throat. He felt threatened. And Aizen _knew _it.

Toshiro tensed as Aizen leaned closer and blew softly on his neck," I just need you to take the oath..." he breathed.

" I..." Aizen began, smoothly.

" I-I..." Toshiro felt his mouth move on its own and follow Aizens lead with a bit of hesitation.

" Will gladly give my heart and soul..."

" Wil-ll glady give my h-heart and Sou-ul..."

" To my new Master and leader..."

" T-to my new m-master and leader-r..."

" For as long as I shall live, forever and always. Mind, heart, body and soul."

" F-for as long as-s-"

The doors to the room flew wide open, cutting Toshiro clean off. Szayel waltzed in with a dirty scapel in his hands." Aizen-sama, I have completed the transformation serum!" he giggled madly.

Toshiro snapped out of his daze and took a few steps back away from Aizen, so Szayel could talk to Aizen in peace, he left the room soon after.

As Toshiro left, you could tell Aizen was pissed off about being interrupted. Szayel never saw it coming.

* * *

**Gin: She's such a snitch **

**Aizen: I know **

**Toshiro:*sighs* R & R, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Prince among the Theives **

**Rating: M, of course~**

**Parings: Toshiro x All XD vote on my poll please !**

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Cursing, and much more!**

**Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue?**

**Other: Check out Dartboi-sempai's new story Hallibel's new fraccion! Sempai helped me with this story and is now my new friend and partner in crime, so thanks again! :3 Not beta'ed either so please bare with me. xD **

* * *

**Røxanne:* peaks head around the corner* Toshiro are they gone? **

**Aizen: Yes, they are. ****  
**

**Røxanne: O.I * eye twitches* Shit! Your not him! * runs away* **

**Toshiro:* pulls off the mask* Gets them everytime...**

* * *

**Everyone around here comes in feeling **

**Fed up with the way their wounds are healin' **

**Take me to a place where doors are open **

**A lovely little place where no one's broken ~ +**

**- Song: Bring me to life, Band: Thousand foot krutch **

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The test _**

As Toshiro walked around the unfamiliar place, glancing at everything in sight, he couldn't help but shiver at the white color. It seemed that was the only color around here, the hollow noted, that reminded him of bleached bones and death. True he was cold blooded and ruthless, but inside this place with his own kind, he felt..open and weak. Like a human...

" Oi, your the new number, I presume?" someone laughed from the doorway behind Hitsugaya, bringing him out of his languid thoughts.

Turning around Toshiro couldn't help but sneer. There stood a tall man with black hair, a white eye patch, and an outfit that made him look like a living spoon. A huge shit-eating grinning painted his face, while his black eyes were gleaming with anything but normal happiness.

" And you care why?" Toshiro snapped back, baring teeth in pure rage.

The grin on number 5's face grew, curling his lips at the corners." Whoa, your pretty feisty there, aren't ya pet?" Nnoitra purred.

Toshiro felt the rush of anger surge brighter and before he knew it his sword was flush against the taller man's throat. The espada didn't even flinch, but he swallowed thickly at their close contact.

Toshiro growled deeply, clearly offended." I am no ones pet!" he hissed, baring his fangs on a impulse. The other just grinned.

" Sure your not."

The Vasto Lorde quickly felt all the anger drain from his body. He was testing him wasn't he? He actually started to feel amused." Your test sucks." and he put his sword away, feeling smug but only for a moment.

" Maybe~" the taller male whispered in his ear as he pasted by. Leaving Toshiro to find his way around by himself.

Shivering the hollow glanced at the ground at his feet, it was covered in quickly flaking ice." Dammit..."

Sighing in defeat, he turned on his heels and walked back to his room, getting there in about 5 minutes or more. Right when he reached his bed, nausea swept over him, making him stagger as the room began to spin.

His head began to ache immediately after his body fell to the floor, his whole body lit up in searing pain. He clutched at his head, nails digging deep into the skin.

" Ahh!"

_" Hey, Toshiro?" " It's captain to you Kurosaki!" " Heh, your feisty aren't you? Aww, how cute and humble of you!"_

One name came to mind as the foggy memory came into focus. Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute soul reaper. Half human, half hollow. Orange spiky hair, warm chocolate brown eyes... Sweet, kind...

A sharp pain stabbed itself into his muddled brain as these unclear thoughts began resurfacing, causing his soul in an uproar. And his spiritual pressure skyrocketing through the roof.

Who was this person? Why did it hurt to remember? Why does his heart hurt so bad? Why?!

" Zero!"

4 people appeared by his side in a flash, each looking at him with pity, or a frown of some sort. One of the males bent down at his side and checked him over, his wavy hair covering his eyes lazily as he yawed.

After that the hollow's vision became thick and blurry making it hard to see. He just sat there, unable to move or talk. He used his earring to make sure he wasn't in danger or trouble, he didn't want to be alone with Aizen again.

" That's our newest member? hah! He looks weak as hell! " sneered a gruff, cocky voice.

" Shut up!" hissed a woman, who sounded like she was drenched with authority and pride.

" Here, take this Szayel just created it for this occasion." a familiar flat voice spoke indifferently.

Toshiro felt something break his skin, and then everything went dark. He welcomed the darkness, because he was born from it...or that's what he believed.

...

_" So do you think the kids gonna be alright?"_

_" He should be, something must have triggered his memory."_

_" Pathetic,"_

_" Your one whose to talk you oaf!"_

_" What'd you say pretty boy?!"_

_" You heard me!"_

_" Nows not the time you two, I think he's waking up."_

Toshiro groaned, opening his eyes only to be met with bright lights. He squinted, making out the people that must have saved him earlier. 3 were male, the other a woman with blue eyes.

" Welcome back, Zero." Aizen greeted.

_" **Aizen! **__"_

Toshiro snarled and lunged for Aizen's throat.

* * *

_Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been stressed lately, thanks for waiting! But feel free to PM me ideas on what should happen next, I'm at a dead end on ideas for the next chapter, sorry that this chapter is short also. Keep voting on the poll also! _

_**Poll results so far~ **  
_

_**Aizen: 4 votes **_

_**Everyone else: none **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Prince among the Theives**

**Rating: M, of course~**

**Parings: Toshiro x All XD vote on my poll please !**

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Cursing, and much more!**

**Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue?**

**Other: Check out Dartboi-sempai's new story Hallibel's new fraccion! Sempai helped me with this story and is now my new friend and partner in crime, so thanks again! :3 Not beta'ed either so please bare with me. xD**

* * *

**Aizen:* smiles innocently* **

**Røxanne: YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BURNED MY MATH HOMEWORK! **

**Aizen: I was helping **

**Røxanne: HELPING MY ASS! **

* * *

**A tragedy that's built on destiny **

**It left you with everything but **

**Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with **

**Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise ~ +**

**Song: Kiss me, Kill me; Band: (The?) Mest **

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Heal **_

Aizen gently grabbed Toshiro's wrist before it was inches near his exposed throat, and the force of Toshiro's lunge caused his arm to crack at the pressure when his hand met Aizen's. His spiritual pressure flexed, and he hissed out in pain." Y-you...!" he growled soon after when Aizen looked unaffected.

All the others in the room went to grab at their swords, but Aizen stopped them with his free hand." Leave." they all disappeared in a flash not seconds later. It was a direct order after all.

" I what, Toshiro-kun?" the ex-captain drawled, making eye contact with the Vasto Lorde. Toshiro's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he relaxed his body slightly.

" I-I forgot..." he whispered. Why did he attack Aizen? Toshiro thought for a moment when Aizen let his hand go he answered." Who is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Toshiro swore he saw Aizen's face darken but it must have been a trick of the light." He's the enemy, the one who killed you in your other life."

The hollow winched, for some reason it hurt to hear that. It felt like that wasn't true...but how could he know? He was never good at handling the truth sometimes." I-I see..."

" Don't fret," the ex-captain cooed, his words oddly comforting." He'll die soon enough, by your hands if you wish." The cool words hung frostily in the air, and for a brief moment it looked like Aizen wanted to stroke his cheek. But he didn't even try to think of what that would lead to.

Toshiro gazed into the warm brown orbs of the taller male and sighed, rubbing his forehead in agitation." I suppose so M'lord." He finally agreed.

Aizen smiled crookedly," That's all I needed to hear number Zero...now..." he trailed off, gently touching Toshiro's throat." Once the serum gets into your blood stream, your hole with be located here, and your mask here." he pointed to the hollows collar bone and neck." Your mask will look more different from the others depending on how painful the change is, do you understand?"

He nodded.

" Good."

Aizen was gone the next second.

Toshiro felt his skin crawl once Aizen had disappeared and he turned around quickly, he was met with a mocking grin.

" Hey, ya Shiro~" the person waved, smile widening.

The hollow tensed, hand hovering over his sword at his side." Who are you?!" he questioned tone border lining anger and fear. This person...he knew him somehow, it was a creepy feeling. Unlike with Aizen. The hair on the nape of his neck rose, and he shivered.

" Oh..." the person's grin fell, his eyes narrowed." Your the new number right?"

" Yes, I am. And you are?"

" Gin Ichmaru, nice too meet ya~" Gin held out his hand, eyes closed. The aura around him grew lukewarm, and Toshiro began to feel a little at ease.

" Toshiro Hitsugaya," he grasped Gin's hand firmly, shaking it once. Gin shook back with the same vigor.

" I know." his foxy smile returned, and Toshiro smiled fakely back, Gin opened his eyes when Toshiro smiled at him, Hitsugaya didn't notice the surprised look in his bloodied eyes.

" Well, since your here alone I'll have ta' show you around here. And maybe help ya get through the change."

Wait, how did he-

" Aizen told me." Gin shut his eyes again, and smiled politely, trying to reassure him. But it didn't work.

" Ah, I understand."

Gin nodded and let go of Toshiro's hand." Let's go."

" Hai."

_I don't trust him one bit..., but it's gonna take me awhile too heal and get use to my new life._

As if Gin could read Toshiro's thoughts he snickered. _If ya only knew Shiro, if ya only knew._

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter sucked and was too short, I'm still very stressed and I need ideas on the next chapter. Stay tuned my friends! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Prince among the Theives**

**Rating: M, of course~**

**Parings: Toshiro x All XD vote on my poll please !**

**Warnings: Blood, Violence, Cursing, and much more!**

**Summary: After death by Aizen's hands, Toshiro is reborn as a hollow. Steadily Hitsugaya rises to the top, but will he ever be able to regain his lost memories? Or will he willingly lead the soul society's downfall without a clue?**

**Other: Check out Dartboi-sempai's new story Hallibel's new fraccion! Sempai helped me with this story and is now my new friend and partner in crime, so thanks again! :3 Not beta'ed either so please bare with me. xD **

* * *

**Røxanne:* is hiding behind a wall* **

**Toshiro: I told you I don't have the flu! **

**Røxanne: Don't have the flu my ass! You sneezed on me! **

**Toshiro: Your rooms dusty as Hell! It isn't my fault! **

**Røxanne: LIES! **

* * *

**I see pain, ****I see need, ****I see liars and thieves **

**Abuse power with greed**

**I had hope**  
**I believed**  
**But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived ~+ **

**- Song: No more sorrow, Artist: Linkin park **

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Bitter _  
**

With Gin leading him throughout the castle, Toshiro had some time to think to himself about the said man. Ichmaru smiled a little to much for his tastes though. But behind every smile, there is a reason to do so. Analyzing Gin every now and then, Toshiro concluded some things. The most important thing the hollow noticed, was that Gin was a fox in sheep's clothing. His smile meant nothing, then everything in a matter of moments. It was made like that to throw people off the real trail. Gin had flaws, weakness, even fears, but he refused to show anyone less they try to use it to their advantage. Toshiro never knew that he could see the cracks in the glass Gin hid behind, but he did know it was there.

" Shiro? Ya listening?" Gin questioned, snapping Toshrio out of his thoughts.

Toshiro glanced at him, then looked back at one of the many doors." Yes, this door..." he pointed to his right." Is the training room...this," he pointed to his other side," Hallway leads to the fraccion courters," And this locked door is Aizen's private study." He peaked at the door behind Gin.

Gin grinned," Good, I thought ya were just starin' off into space."

Histugaya scoffed, tail flicking side to side in impatience. What was Gin inspecting him to do? 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' at everything he saw like an idiot?

His throat burned slightly, and his mouth tasted dry and bitter. Toshiro hissed angrily," Let's get this over with and done, I'm feeling light headed."

Gin's smile faltered at the Vasto Lorde's tone." It seems you're beginning the change..." he tapped his chin in thought," Ya should start with aches an' pains fever, indigestion, burning sensations, coughing, sudden weakness in the limbs, nausea, and..." he trailed off, deep in thought.

" What?!" Toshiro growled hastily.

Gin looked him in the eyes and half smirked." Heat."

" Heat?" the word was ugly coming out of his cracked lips." Like a cat?!"

Gin chuckled heartily," Exactly"

"Fucking wonderful!" Toshiro blurted out, throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

_Sorry I ran out of ideas...the next chapter IPROMISE will be longer. Feel free to Pm me ideas, and vote on the poll, cause Aizen's winning. _


End file.
